(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a computer cooling system, and more particularly, to a cooling system for enhancing heat dissipation efficiency of a computer.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A computer has cores made of semiconductor electronic components at an interior thereof, and regards ambient operating temperatures thereof as rather crucial. The reason is that once the ambient operating temperatures exceed an upper limit thereof, algorithms of the computer are undesirably affected to lead to computer crashes in minor situation, or even component damages in worst cases. Also, current computers are advanced with faster and faster algorithm speeds, meaning that higher temperatures are easily incurred. In addition, requirements of heat dissipation stand more and more important in the modern micro manufacturing process.
An existing heat dissipating method is to install a certain quantity of fans at a computer housing, so that operating temperatures within the computer housing are controlled to stay at room temperature. Apart from the above, key components such as a central processing unit (CPU) and specific chips of the computer are attached with cooling fins for coordinating with the heat dissipating fans, thereby allowing these key components to operate within a recommended temperature range. However, when multiple sets of fans operate simultaneously, wind noises become quite noticeable while outputting unsatisfactory heat dissipation efficiency. More particularly, accompanied with miniaturization of computer hosts, the aforesaid conventional heat dissipation system is hardly capable of fulfilling heat dissipation requirements. Furthermore, such type of heat dissipation system that utilizes wind flows, along with stricter heat dissipation conditions, creates larger and larger airflows in and out of the computer housing to bring dust and dirt outside the computer housing to an interior thereof. When the computer is electrically conducted, the dust and dirt become adhered to various parts in the computer housing due to electrostatic effects generated by electric currents. Consequently, heat dissipation efficiency of these parts is significantly reduced to shorten lifespan of the computer.
Referring to FIG. 1, a heat dissipating device 10 tailored for a CPU and serving as a replacement of a conventional heat dissipating device having cooling fins operating in conjunction with fans, comprises a sealed water tank 11, a heat dissipating plate 12, a pump 13 at the heat dissipating plate 12, and a pipeline 14 connecting the water tank 11 and the pump 13. According to the heat dissipating device 10, the heat dissipating plate 12 is attached to a CPU 50, and the water tank 11 is installed to a fan of a computer housing. Water in the water tank 11 is circulated between the water tank 11 and the heat dissipating plate 12 using the pump 13, so as to guide high temperatures produced at surfaces of the CPU 50 to an interior of the water tank 11 for thermal exchange and further temperature lowering effects. However, this type of heat dissipating device 10 only targets at heat dissipation of the CPU and is inlaid at the interior of a computer host. Hence, this prior heat dissipating device still needs to coordinate with a conventional heat dissipating system to obtain sufficient heat dissipating effects. Although this prior heat dissipating device does elevate partial heat dissipation efficiency of the CPU, the water tank occupies a rather large space in the computer housing. To be more precise, this type of heat dissipating device is applicable only to large computer hosts.